Mundo destrozado
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Aquellos sentimientos eran demasiado pesados, demasiado dolorosos. Es así como Ichimatsu se hace de aquel mal hábito, busca el consuelo en la sustitución del dolor emocional por el físico. Cada vez que la hoja pasa sobre su piel es sinónimo de una bocanada de aire, sus recuerdos se vuelven borrosos, el dolor en su pecho disminuye. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que dejó de escuchar el tictac?


Contenido: Yaoi, probable OC, incesto, Oneshot, mucho drama, intenciones de hacerlos lagrimear(?). Mención de cortes y un Ichi auto hiriéndose.

Pareja: OsoKara (Osomatsu x Karamatsu)+ Ichimatsu.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola de nuevo fandom! Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no sé cómo escribir este párrafo de disclaimer/delirios de autor xD. Supongo que solo mencionaré que (como es obvio) ni la historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio, por lo que este fanfic solo es resultado de una reproducción de canciones corta venas y deprimentes, un deseo de querer ver sufrir a mi Matsu favorito y un tanto de inspiración, es sin fines de lucro. Notas al final

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Las imágenes se hacían cada vez más borrosas; los sonidos se perdían provocando un aterrador pero confortable silencio. Cada vez que repetía su acto sentía como las exhalaciones por fin se daban para llevar aire a sus pulmones. Por fin volvía a respirar.

Una y otra, y otra vez. Sabía que el alivio era temporal pero todo era mejor a tener que soportar aquel incontrolable dolor.

Después de un rato comenzó a sentir el intenso dolor y ardor, bajando la mirada que poco a poco se llenaba de arrepentimiento, vio como lo que al principio solo eran pequeñas gotitas rojas ahora eran delgados ríos de sangre saliendo de sus brazos.

-Lo hice otra vez...-su voz era rasposa, como si no hubiera hablado en días. El ardor en su garganta era similar al que ahora sentía en sus brazos. Sus manos temblorosas dejaron caer el artefacto con el que se había herido recientemente.

Acomodando de mejor manera sus mangas para evitar que se mancharan de sangre, dejó caer su espalda sobre el pasto. Cerró sus ojos.

El sonido del riachuelo de agua cercano, el cantar de los insectos y el murmullo nocturno era lo único que podía escuchar.

El más grande deseo de Ichimatsu antes de quedar dormido era no despertar otra vez.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Ichimatsu-niisan...- la voz se le hacía conocida y fue la principal causa por la que Ichimatsu salió de las penumbras de los sueños para despertar en la realidad. Cuando abrió sus ojos el rostro de su hermano menor le sonreía curiosamente y más arriba y lejano, el cielo nocturno aún permanecía luciendo una redonda y gigantesca luna.

-Jyushimatsu...- recordando sus actos antes de caer en la inconsciencia, Ichimatsu se incorporó rápidamente mientras bajaba sus mangas, cubriendo sus rojizos brazos.

A pesar de haber notado la obvia acción, el quinto hermano no dijo nada al respecto.

-Te estaba buscando, Ichimatsu-niisan- Ichimatsu volteó a verlo confundido- Saliste corriendo y nos preocupaste

 _"No quería que fueras tú el que me encontrara"_

El cuarto hermano revolvió levemente el cabello del otro cuando pasó a su lado, comenzando a escalar con pasos firmes la pequeña colina para retomar el camino a casa.

-Vamos, Jyushimatsu- con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, y el de atrás siguiendo con una marcha graciosa tras de él, el par no tardó en regresar a casa.

Ichimatsu prefirió vaciar por completo su mente durante todo el trayecto. Si se desconcentraba, aunque fuese un poco, las incómodas sensaciones junto con los recuerdos lo asaltarían nuevamente. No quería eso, debía fingir que todo se encontraba bien ante sus hermanos. Todo debía estar jodidamente bien.

No quería recordar el tipo de basura en la que se había convertido.

-Oh...- cuando llegaron, el hermano mayor, Osomatsu, se encontraba fuera de la casa con un cigarro entre sus dedos. -Ya regresaron.

Ichimatsu sintió algo parecido a una nausea cuando escuchó a su hermano. _"No, no, no…"_

-¿Todos ya se durmieron?- preguntaba el menor. Osomatsu solo asintió con su cabeza mientras apagaba su cigarro con la suela de su zapato.

En silencio entraron a la oscura casa. Al ingresar a su habitación, vieron a los restantes tres hermanos dormidos en el futón, descansando en el mundo de los sueños.

-Ni siquiera nos esperaron- se quejó en un murmullo el primero mientras negaba con su cabeza. Sin recibir respuesta a su comentario, los tres comenzaron a cambiar su ropa por sus respectivos pijamas. Ichimatsu, un poco apartado de los otros dos, intentó no soltar un quejido de dolor cuando la tela rozó con sus aun sensibles brazos que comenzaban a tomar un color rojizo amoratado.

Cuando tomó su lugar en el futón, sin pensarlo se giró a su izquierda, acostumbrado a encontrar al segundo hermano volvió a experimentar una nausea al ver en realidad a Todomatsu al lado suyo.

Lo último que escucho antes de dormir fue el sonido de un breve beso y las palabras _"buenas noches"_ de Osomatsu.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Tengo que decirte algo importante- Fue lo que dijo una tarde Osomatsu inusualmente serio. Ichimatsu desvió su mirada del gato que tenía en su regazo para corresponder la directa de su hermano.

-Tu... ¿en verdad odias a Karamatsu?- a pesar de ser una simple pregunta, bastó para que los nervios se propagaran a lo largo de su cuerpo.

-Claro que lo odio- fue la cortante contestación del menor, regresando su mirada al minino.

 _"Por supuesto que no"_ pensó para sus adentros. ¿Cómo podría odiar a la persona que amaba? ¿Cómo podría en verdad repudiar a quien le demostraba con ternura y amabilidad que su nacimiento no era debido a un error? ¿Cómo podría en verdad no gustar de quien le convencía cada día que no era una basura en este vasto mundo?

-Pareces en verdad no aguantarlo- prosiguió Osomatsu- ¿Seguro que no es solo una actuación?

 _"Estoy actuando"_ afirmó mentalmente. Para Ichimatsu su amor hacia Karamatsu rebasaba los límites morales del cariño que se le debía tener hacia un hermano. Al mismo tiempo que aquellos enfermos sentimientos hacían que el pobre chico se levantara con una sonrisa cada día, le provocaban un inmenso temor, horror e incertidumbre.

-¿Te parece que es solo actuación?- su tono frio y cortante hizo que Osomatsu guardará un par de segundos silencio.

 _"Quisiera poder odiarlo..."_ Ah, ¿cuántas veces había deseado aquello? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más debía seguir cargando aquellos dolorosos sentimientos dentro de su pecho?

Porque a pesar de disfrutar estar con Karamatsu, para el cuarto hermano aquello en realidad era un placer en agonía, un hermoso y a la vez tortuoso regalo con el que había vivido desde que tenía memoria.

-Sí, creo que solo estas actuando- la seriedad en su tono de voz se intensificó, dando a entender que en verdad lo creía. Ichimatsu levantó nuevamente la mirada sintiéndose un tanto intimidado por aquellos ojos tan profundos de su hermano mayor.

-Creo que tú también lo ves, lo buen hermano que es Karamatsu- Ichimatsu tragó saliva sonora y dificultosamente. -Somos sextillizos, pero él es en verdad tu hermano mayor...siempre lo será- la mano del chico acarició la cabeza del otro, suavemente queriendo transmitir a través del tacto lo mucho que podía comprender los sentimientos del otro.-Pero, para mí, Karamatsu no es un hermano mayor.

-¿Eh?- confundido, Ichimatsu abrió aun mas sorprendido sus ojos, aun sin entender a donde se dirigía aquella extraña conversación.

-Yo no veo en Karamatsu a un hermano mayor, obviamente porque no lo es, pero ni siquiera puedo verlo como otro de mis hermanos menores- la mano de Osomatsu dejó de estar sobre el otro y paso a hacer aquel habito de pasar su índice por debajo de la nariz- Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo quiera, ese doloroso chico es tan...peculiar- soltó una risita divertida, como si acabara de recordar algo entretenido.

-¿A que te refieres?- Muy distinto al estado soñador al que estaba entrando el mayor, el otro chico había comenzado a sentir una especie de temor en la boca del estómago. Sus manos estaban sudando sin razón alguna, mientras que el ritmo de su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse gradualmente.

-Lo que quiero decir es...- despejó su dedo índice de donde estaba y le dedicó una sonrisa- Que amo a Karamatsu. Estoy saliendo con él.

¿Cómo es que las mismas palabras podían provocar sentimientos tan diferentes en ambos hermanos? Mientras que el primero regocijaba una tenue aura de felicidad, el cuarto parecía estar hundiéndose cada vez más en un profundo mar de tristeza.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Ichimatsu despertó con respiraciones forzadas de aquel sueño. _"No, ese fue un recuerdo"_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras pasaba el interior de su brazo por encima de los ojos, estaba llorando. Pero poco después de hacerlo, sintió un agudo dolor por debajo de la tela. Asegurándose que el resto de sus hermanos aún dormían, deslizó cuidadosamente la manga de su pijama, dejando ver las feas cortadas aun frescas a lo largo de todo su brazo.

Ichimatsu ya no soportaba aquel dolor, ya no soportaba la idea de Karamatsu amando a otra persona. Los sentimientos que traía en su pecho le resultaban demasiado pesados para seguirlos cargando. Le dolía cada vez que veía al par de mayores juntos, se odiaba cada vez que se descubría envidiándolos o peor aún, teniéndole rencor al mayor de todos ellos.

Osomatsu era un fantástico hermano mayor, a pesar de ser el mayor patán de todos, detrás de esa fachada despreocupada todos encontraban en él a un hermano en quien confiar, incluido el propio Ichimatsu; es por ello que no se merecía su rencor.

Y por el otro lado estaba el narcisista y doloroso Karamatsu, aquel que siempre le sonreía, que lo motivaba, que a pesar de tratarlo agresivamente (en un intento de poder odiarlo) jamás se enojó con él, siempre amable e ingenuo...convirtiéndose en el objeto de los sentimientos de Ichimatsu.

¿Qué podría hacer ante aquella relación? Simplemente nada, empezando por la aclaración de no tener derecho para oponerse.

Osomatsu se encargó de explicarle individualmente a cada hermano sus sentimientos por el segundo, y Karamatsu poco después, delante de todos, confirmó que la relación era recíproca. Ese fue el golpe de gracia para el cuarto hermano.

Es por ello que, a partir de esa serie de eventos, Ichimatsu había comenzado con aquel horrible hábito de auto herirse, de intentar encontrar el consuelo en el dolor. Todo se había reducido a eso…a intentar sustituir el dolor emocional con el físico.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Estás seguro de no ir?- le preguntaba el tercer hermano mientras veía como Ichimatsu no se había movido de aquella esquina desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Todos iban a salir en destino a los baños públicos, como todas las noches, solo que…desde hace varias semanas (desde aquella confesión de los hermanos mayores) Ichimatsu había desistido en acompañarlos.

Ichimatsu levantó su vista para ver a su hermano e instantes después, alcanzó a ver a unos cuantos pasos de distancia al resto de los sextillizos. Osomatsu parecía estarse burlando del set de "higiene para hombres" que traía Karamatsu y pretendía llevar a los baños. A simple vista parecía una burla sin sentido, pero a pesar de sus protestas, Karamatsu sonreía…se divertía.

-No iré- Ichimatsu regresó su mirada a sus rodillas y se abrazó mas a sí mismo, convirtiéndose en un ovillo. Choromatsu suspiró pesadamente, sin volver a insistir dio media vuelta y los cinco hermanos salieron. Ichimatsu escuchó aun segundos después sus voces antes de que se perdieran junto con el eco de sus pasos. Pronto llegó el silencio.

Cuando se supo completamente solo, Ichimatsu irguió levemente su espalda, alzó la manga de su sudadera y observó con lastima las costras que se habían formado por arriba de las heridas de hace unos días.

-Si las vieran…sería un completo escándalo- se dijo a sí mismo bajando nuevamente su ropa, como si ni siquiera él mismo soportara ver su brazo. Minutos después se aseó en el cuartito de baño de su casa, que casi nunca utilizaban por ser tan pequeño y después, presuroso se colocó el pijama para dormir. Para cuando el resto de los Matsuno regresaron, Ichimatsu ya se encontraba acostado y cubierto en el futón.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Todas las noches eran un mártir para el cuarto hijo de la familia Matsuno. Después de despertar por una de las tantas y recurrentes pesadillas, el insomnio le hacía imposible regresar al mundo de los sueños. Esta noche no era la excepción.

El rostro afligido de Ichimatsu se deformó aun mas al notar que a su lado se encontraba Todomatsu. Aun recordaba, cómo después de que los mayores les dijeran acerca de su relación, Todomatsu no tardó en quejarse de que ambos se la pasaban murmurándose "cursilerías de novios" durante la noche, lo cual le impedía conciliar el sueño, es por ello que Karamatsu y Todomatsu habían cambiado de lugar. Por una estupidez como esa Ichimatsu se había visto afectado por ello.

Antes de que todo este dilema pasara, cuando Ichimatsu era infante y parte de su adolescencia, él llegaba a tener pesadillas, como cualquier otra persona, sueños inquietantes que no ocurren tan a menudo pero que a veces asaltan las mentes dormidas de las personas durante las noches. En esas ocasiones, sin falta alguna, era Karamatsu quien lo acurrucaba entre sus brazos, en un acto meramente de hermandad, para que su hermano menor se calmara y tranquilizara.

Para Karamatsu era solamente un consuelo para su hermano. Desde el punto de vista de Ichimatsu, aquello era algo invaluable, que a pesar de herir su corazón también lo ayudaba a tener, aunque fuese pequeña, una esperanza dentro de sí.

Ya no había más noches como esas. A pesar de que todas las noches temblaba por el temor provocado de sus inseguridades, Ichimatsu solo le quedaba abrazarse a sí mismo con un par de brazos heridos, incapaz de protegerse y escapar de sus miedos.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Oi, Ichimatsu- el cuarto tembló al escuchar la voz de Karamatsu al hablarle, no pudo reaccionar sino hasta que el mayor se sentó a su lado- ¿Sucede algo? Te he notado…diferente- el semblante y la voz de Karamatsu denotaban clara preocupación. Ichimatsu desvió la mirada mientras se mordía fuertemente su labio inferior, intentando controlar el remolino de emociones que se estaba creando en su interior.

-Nada que te incumba Kusomatsu- Karamatsu se vio visiblemente afectado por la cortante respuesta de su hermano, el otro sintió un piquete de culpabilidad.

-Pero…-Karamatsu, aun un tanto insistente, intentaba atraer la atención de Ichimatsu acercándolo, por lo que ingenuamente le tocó el brazo para hacerlo, sin embargo, el menor al percibir el toque inmediatamente se movió bruscamente para alejarse, lo cual el segundo lo interpretó como otro rechazo instantáneo.

-Piérdete Kusomatsu- con un tono frio el chico se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

 _"Detenme, detenme, detenme"_ imploraba casi a gritos el menor mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Por mucho que en el exterior se comportara de esa manera tan agresiva, Ichimatsu deseaba con todo su corazón que Karamatsu lo intentara, una vez más, que lo forzara a destaparse, que lo alcanzara, que viera sus verdaderos colores y sentimientos.

-Ichi…- su corazón dejó de latir cuando alcanzó a ver como el brazo del otro se levantaba a su dirección. _"Detenme"_

-¡Karamatsu!- un grito de emoción se coló en la habitación, impidiendo que Karamatsu terminara de estirar su brazo para alcanzarlo. Pronto, el mayor de los Matsuno se abalanzó hacia el segundo, pasándole un brazo por arriba de los hombros- Oye, préstame un poco de dinero ¿sí? Últimamente no he tenido suerte y me he quedado sin plata- Osomatsu reía mientras le hacia su petición al otro, quien a pesar de mirarlo con desaprobación pronto le regresó la sonrisa.

Ambos reían y conversaban. Era como si la presencia de Ichimatsu se hubiera vuelto algo insignificante cuando estaban juntos. Sin haber llamado su atención ni una sola vez, Ichimatsu salió en silencio de la habitación.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

La noción del tiempo para el chico se volvió confusa desde aquello. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su agonía por los pesados sentimientos de su corazón comenzó? ¿Días? Seguro que había sido más tiempo ¿semanas? ¿Meses? No estaba seguro.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasó, para él todo se estaba prolongando demasiado y al mismo tiempo era como si el reloj se hubiese detenido por completo.

-Tsk, ¿hasta cuándo van a seguir con esto?- se quejaba con su tono afeminado el menor de los hermanos. Todos se encontraban sentados en lo que la familia llamaba segundo comedor, ahí en donde los sextillizos cenaban todos los días y donde los mayores, a pesar de siempre haber estado cenando uno al lado del otro, hoy comían a los extremos de la mesa.

-¿Seguir con esto? Creo que no lo entiendes Todomatsu- fue Osomatsu quien contestaba con un tono cínico- Es Karamatsu quien decide cuanto más seguiremos con esto. No pediré disculpas cuando yo no tengo la culpa de nada- mostró una sonrisa a pesar de estar visiblemente molesto.

-¡Qué casualidad, Osomatsu-NIISAN!- contestaba Karamatsu, poniendo énfasis al honorífico que pocas veces utilizaba- Yo tampoco pienso disculparme por algo que claramente no fue mi culpa- era extraño ver al segundo hermano en tal estado de molestia.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada entre ellos, si las miradas mataran seguramente ambos ya estarían en el suelo rogando piedad y sangrando hasta morir, por supuesto que eso no sucedía por lo que después de un grueso silencio ambos cerraron los ojos aun más molestos y finalmente, siguieron comiendo ignorándose mutuamente.

El "tic tac" fue nuevamente escuchado por Ichimatsu después de ver tal escena. El reloj volvía a andar después de verlos peleados, el aire volvía a entrar en sus pulmones y el dolor en su pecho disminuía levemente.

Se sintió como la peor basura del mundo.

-Es horrible tener que aguantarlos así- después de la cena, Osomatsu se dirigió en silencio a la planta superior, mientras que Karamatsu se limitó a quedarse en la planta baja fingiendo ver televisión.- Para empezar ¿por qué se pelearon?- Con seriedad, Choromatsu se cruzó de brazos viendo al resto de sus hermanos.

-Una tontería, según ellos, pero no sé nada mas- respondió Todomatsu prestando más atención a su teléfono celular que a su hermano mayor. El resto se había refugiado en la cocina para conversar la situación e intentar idear alguna forma en que los mayores se pudieran reconciliar.

-¿Ichimatsu-niisan?- la voz de Jyushimatsu captó la atención del mayor, quien no había dicho ni una palabra en todo ese rato

-Llevas un buen rato sin haber dicho algo- Choromatsu, quien también había notado el aparente estado de ausencia del otro proseguía- ¿Alguna idea para que ese par de idiotas se reconcilien?

Ichimatsu apretó sus puños que se escondían en las bolsas de su sudadera. ¿Reconciliarse? No, por supuesto que Ichimatsu no deseaba que ambos se reconciliaran. Si se mantenían peleados existía la pequeña posibilidad de regresar a cómo eran antes, de renovar aquella estúpida esperanza acerca de que llegaría el día en que el propio Karamatsu se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por él.

Ahhhh otra vez esa sensación asquerosa dentro de su estomago. ¿Qué tan horrible hermano podía llegar a ser por sus estúpidos egoísmos? Era ilógico, desear que la persona a la que amas sufra para que tú puedas sentirte reconfortado. Era estúpido, era egoísta…era Ichimatsu.

-No entiendo por qué estamos discutiendo esto- intentando que su voz no temblara por fin se aventuró a hablar- Desde un principio fue extraño…que estuvieran juntos a pesar de ser hermanos- sus propias palabras fueron dagas que hirieron su retorcido ser.

Dejando sorprendidos a sus hermanos, Ichimatsu salió de la cocina. Ninguno volvió a retomar el tema, pensando profundamente en las palabras del cuarto hijo.

A parir de ese día, Ichimatsu volvió a percibir el paso del tiempo, los días, las horas, los minutos, los segundos.

La atmósfera en el hogar era notablemente incómoda, Osomatsu y Karamatsu pocas veces se dirigían la palabra. El segundo hijo regresó a su sitio inicial en el futón. Ichimatsu poco a poco dejaba en el pasado su tonto hábito de abrirse la piel.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad y a la vez todo estaba destruido. En el mundo de confort de Ichimatsu eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en los últimos meses.

Era horrible pensar así, lo sabía, hasta el mismo se sentía como una verdadera basura al descubrirse feliz por la situación actual, pero de auto justificaba al decirse que la pelea entre ambos no había sido por culpa suya, fuese cual fuese la razón verdadera.

Este día no parecía ser distinto a como fueron los anteriores. Todos estaban hundidos en sus propios asuntos, por ejemplo Ichimatsu, quien regresaba a casa después de haber ido a la tienda por comida para gato disfrutaba una caminata silenciosa mientras balanceaba la bolsa de plástico que cargaba en su mano.

El chico disfrutaba las contradictorias sensaciones culpables y placenteras de su interior, sentirse de esa manera se había hecho tan usual que comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Cuando llegó a casa, un silencio inusual lo inundó, hizo un movimiento de hombros quitándole importancia, ignorando un mal presentimiento que había percibido después de cruzar el marco de la puerta.

Con pasos sigilosos subió los escalones y antes de entrar a su habitación de detuvo por completo. El tic tac volvió a enmudecerse.

La puerta estaba abierta hasta la mitad, lo que le permitió ver la escena que ocurría dentro de la habitación.

Osomatsu abrazando por la cintura a Karamatsu, éste sosteniéndolo de su nuca y hombro. Los labios de ambos unidos en un beso, correspondiéndose mutuamente.

-Fui un idiota- alcanzó a escuchar el murmuro de Osomatsu cuando se separaron ligeramente- Fui un verdadero idiota...

-Osomatsu, _Shut up_ \- y antes de volver a besarse, ambos de dedicaron una sonrisa delicada.

Sin percatarse de la presencia de otro hermano, ambos se siguieron besando profundamente pero sin prisa, dejando salir un par de risitas cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con los del otro.

Sintió nauseas. No por temas moralistas ni nada por el estilo. Sino por el gran sentimiento de agonía que comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Por cada beso que el par se daba, una parte de Ichimatsu se rompía, se quebraba y destrozaba como si de un cristal se tratase. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas, su cabeza le daba vueltas mientras su frente y rostro se llenaban de sudor. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma descontrolada.

Tuvo que tapar su boca con su mano para evitar soltar un grito. Sin saber qué hacer, sin saber en qué pensar, Ichimatsu dejó caer la bolsa con comida que cargaba antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Fue una fortuna que no cayera entre tropezones mientras bajaba con rapidez y torpeza los peldaños, casi cae en los últimos pero logró recobrar el equilibrio.

Corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta presuroso aunque sin haber puesto el pestillo. Poco le importaba.

Jadeaba sonoramente, sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Mientras abría el tocador detrás del espejo y sacaba un rastrillo sus manos temblaban agresivamente. Soltó un par de palabras que pretendían ser groserías pero que no alcanzaron a ser entendibles. Por fin logró sacar el filo, levantando su manga mientras recargaba su espalda y se deslizaba hasta quedar sentado en el mosaico frío hizo el primer corte.

Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces pasó el filo por su piel y sin embargo, esta vez no estaba resultando como las veces pasadas. No importaba cuantas veces lo repetía, no importaba qué tan profundas intentaba hacerlas ni como la sangre comenzaba a brotar por sobre sus cicatrizada piel. Esta vez el aire no llegaba a los pulmones de Ichimatsu.

No estaba resultando, el intenso dolor en su pecho seguía ahí, dañándolo, lastimándolo. El dolor físico ni siquiera lo sentía.

Ansioso y fastidiado cambió de mano la hoja y comenzó a cortar su otro brazo. Los mismos resultados. No había mejorado, de hecho hasta parecía intensificar el dolor de su interior. Sus lágrimas evitaban que pudiera ver con claridad la gran cantidad de sangre que ahora dalia de ambos brazos. Dispuesto a continuar con su acto, fue interrumpido por una mano que lo tomó de su muñeca.

-¡Ichimatsu!- ¿cuando había llegado ahí? ¿Cómo es que no había logrado escuchar la puerta?- Tú...- el rostro que le mostró Karamatsu fue un poema de miedo puro. El chico veía los lastimados brazos de su hermano, notando claro, el temblor aun de su cuerpo entero.

Palideció ante la sangre que aun salía de las heridas e, intentando hacerse el fuerte, cubrió con un par de toallas ambos brazos.

-¡¿Pero qué carajo estabas haciendo, Ichimatsu?!- su tono molesto hizo que el menor diera un saltito en su lugar. No podía despegar sus ojos del rostro asustado de Karamatsu.

-¿Por qué tú...por qué..?.- Karamatsu parecía estar regañándose a sí mismo al no poder formular una frase coherente. Pasaba su mano por sobre su cabello, intentando mantener la calma y recuperar un poco la compostura.

 _"Viniste...me alcanzaste, por fin"._

-Ichimatsu- suspiró intentando tranquilizarse- ¿Desde cuándo tú...?- pero el mayor no logró terminar su frase, no cuando los labios de Ichimatsu tocaron los suyos en un sorpresivo beso.

 _"Llegaste"_ Ichimatsu intentaba mover sus labios pero Karamatsu, en un estado de asombro no se movió en lo absoluto.

Las lágrimas de Ichimatsu de volvieron más gruesas al comprender lo que pasaba. _"Llegaste pero...ya es muy tarde"_ por su mente recordó como hasta hace poco momentos Karamatsu correspondía dulcemente los besos de Osomatsu, en cambio, a pesar de estar ahí mismo, Karamatsu no respondía al suyo. Tampoco lo apartaba. Simplemente no había tenido reacción alguna.

Su dolor se hacía cada vez más grande. Una vez que despegara sus labios, Ichimatsu lo habría perdido todo. Ya no tendría a Karamatsu, aquel que había amado desde que tuvo conciencia, ni tampoco tendría a un hermano mayor que lo consolara en las noches de pesadillas o que le convenciera que no era un pecado el haber nacido en este mundo.

Cuando Ichimatsu se atreviera a terminar aquel beso, su mundo entero terminaría de caerse a pedazos.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¡Wow! Sé que terminó con un final tanto abierto pero me ha gustado bastante el resultado. La verdad es que desde que me hundí tanto en el fandom siempre quise intentar escribir un fanfic donde Ichi se cortara la piel por el intenso dolor de sus sentimientos. Ichimatsu es mi Matsu favorito pero este es el precio de amar a un personaje, querer verlo sufrir hasta tal punto en uno de mis escritos. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, no me despido sin antes mencionar que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo. ¡Me hacen muy feliz leerlos! ¡Espero leerlos pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Últimamente estoy usando mas Twitter, puede que sean delirios y monólogos aburridos, pero a veces hablo acerca de mis fics en aquella red social. Busca el contacto en mi perfil.

P.D2: Ya me atrasé casi un mes y aun no actualizo mi fic "Pasado imborrable" pero haré todo lo posible para escribir un par de caps esta semana (solo en Fanfiction). Si no lo has leído te invito a buscarlo en mi perfil, es un fic de Osomatsu rubio y el AU de diferentes edades.


End file.
